dinokingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursula
Ursula Z is the stepdaughter of Dr. Z, the stepsister of Zander and Ed and the aunt of Rod and Laura. History As a young girl at the age of 3, Ursula was put in an orphanage and would always misbehave there. Zander and Ed were no better than she was, making them a troubled trio. Then one day Dr. Z arrived and adopted all three of them as well as another young boy who would later become Rod and Laura's father. Dr. Z would later create Helga as a maid. At the age of 28, she was recruited for Dr. Ancient's team to save the Dinosaurs from extinction. However, while they were in the Cretaceous Period, the Alpha Gang started creating Move Cards and making the dinosaurs battle each other as part of Dr. Z's ambition to build a vast Dinosaur Kingdom and become Dinosaur King. Dr. Z and Seth later wrecked the time machine and later forced the Ancients off the ship which caused the Element Stones to become disassembled and making them crash. When she woke up, she was on Zeta Point, an island created by the ship camouflage system. Dr. Z decided to send her, Ed and Zander out to collect the Dinosaur cards scattered all over the world, but they ran into trouble with the D-Team, who collected up most of the cards. Ursula found the Water Stone in Egypt and the Earth Stone in London and would summon any dinosaur they captured, such as Terry, Spiny and Tank and Utahraptor and Altirhinus. She can hear anyone in the world call her an old lady, which enrages her. After an unsuccessful mission, Dr. Z forced them to be dogs before sending them off to Australia, where Ursula found and befriended an Iguanodon that she named Iguano. But when Seth showed up and tried to capture him, he went insane and Ursula had to have Zander use Terry to defeat him and claimed his card. However, as they were flying away, she dropped the card on purpose so Dr. Z couldn't do anything to him. Soon after, she was forced to stay home and study by a malfunctioned Helga, leaving Rod and Laura to do their job for them. They later ran into Jonathan and Ursula summoned Spiny to fight him, but he was beaten. They then discovered that Seth had been scheming to take over the island from Dr. Z and force the dinosaurs into an extreme evolution and use the time machine to bring them back to when they became extinct to prevent extinction. He then summoned Saurophaganax and used Fire Scorcher to defeat Spiny and Tank. They then grabbed the cards and fled as Seth launched the Backlander, destroying Zeta Point. They attacked him, but he dumped them in the garbage chute. They then escaped using Tank and attacked him again, but he crushed Tank and Ampelosaurus using Saurophaganax's Fire Scorcher again. Helga then gave them a ship they used to escape to the D-Lab on, when Seth unleashed his Black Tyrannosaurus on Sanjō city and forced them to surrender the Stones. They all took the same ship to the Backlander which almost caused it to crash if Dr. Z had not thrown Ursula, Ed and Zander off. They later returned with Reese and saved Dr. Z after Pachycephalosaurus threw him off the ship. Helga later locked them in the toilet, but they managed to get out when Dr. Z tricked Helga into letting them out to help fix the time machine. Dr. Z later accidentally set it off and made it crash into the Cretaceous Period, where the Alpha Gang tried to take it over, but Chomp defeated Terry and Ace and Paris stopped the A-Team from sending out Spiny and Tank. The asteroids then hit and they fled. After they arrived in Ancient Rome, Dr. Z forced Ursula, Zander and Ed to hold targets for his new and improved Move Cards. When their Chibi Dinosaurs bit him, they took the chance to get away and found out about a delicious Horse Pizza in Rome, but Terry got them caught by the Roman Army. The D-Team rescued them, but they got caught again and they had to make Spiny battle Spartacus, though he overpowered them using the Yellow Cosmos Stone. After Yangchuanosaurus showed up, they recalled Spiny and fled. Dr. Z later modified their Alpha Scanners to fit the Element Boosters. In Ancient China, Dr. Z's illness made them crash into Foolscap's ship and they were mistaken for wizards by the locals and they learned about the Fruit of Eternal Life in Lotus Land which could make them young forever. Ursula was determined to find it so no one could call her an old lady ever again. In the end, she decided to forget Lotus Land and find Dr. Z instead, though he just dropped out from Lotus Land which was above their heads. After briefly believing Jonathan and Helga had abandoned them there, they made their way out. In Ancient Persia, Dr. Z realized how vital the Cosmos Stones were to his goal to become Dinosaur King and they went down to find them. They got caught by the 40 Thieves and Dr. Z tried to take control of them and made them attack the D-Team, later they were blackmailed into siding with the Thieves when Zayid and Rasheed put Dr. Z in the dungeon. They later managed to retrieve it and return to the ship. After trying to make a deal with the Space Pirates, they attacked them and made them crash in the Jurassic Period. Seth then returned and stole the Cosmos Stones, then Gigas lit a forest fire and the Space Pirates caused them to leave without making everything like it was when they found it, which led to a devastating chain reaction for the species which prevented humans from becoming the dominant species and left plants to rule the world. They made their way back to the present and fixed the time machine, and then returned to the Jurassic Period and prevented the fire with Rod and Laura in tow. They then followed the Space Pirates to the Stone Age when Spectre accidentally triggered a volcanic eruption with Brontikens' Spectral Destroy, and a mammoth swallowed the Black Cosmos Stone just before they retreated. They then found in inside the mammoth 3 years before the present and dug it out, trading a copy of it to the Space Pirates in exchange for the parents, but they were given Gel Jarks instead. Seth then betrayed the Space Pirates and stole the Cosmos Stones and the Backlander. They managed to break free when the Space Pirates attacked them and got the first six Stones while Seth made off with the Black Cosmos Stone and his beaten Cryolophosaurus card. They tracked him back to the present where they were beaten and he crashed the Backlander, then Spectre arrived and destroyed the D-Lab with Dr. Z, Helga and Seth inside. He then merged the Cosmos Stones into the Dark Pterosaur. The A-Team then dug Dr. Z and Helga out of the D-Lab and used the Stone Plates against the Space Pirates. After Spiny and Tank were defeated by Armatus and Maximus, Ursula had Terry use Ultimate Fire to counter Gigas' Spectral Lancer, which caused them to defeat each other. Ursula helped Dr. Z rescue the dinosaurs from the Space Pirates' ship before Seth destroyed the Dark Pterosaur. They then celebrated on another island created by the Backlander's camouflage system and then used the Space Pirates' ship to go back to 2127. Personality She often thinks herself as the leader of the A-Team. She is very snobbish, conceited, arrogant, and mostly cares about herself. She, along with Dr. Z, Zander, and Ed (except Rod, Laura, and Helga) take a huge dislike of Max, Rex, and Zoe. She, Zander, and Ed would frequently bully the D-Team, but they always win, and the kids would help solve their problems sometimes. Her primary weakness is the fact that she reveals her location whenever someone calls her an old lady (even when someone calls another person an old lady). Dinosaurs *Tyrannosaurus (Terry) *Spinosaurus (Spiny) *Saichania (Tank) *Utahraptor (lost) *Altirhinus (lost) *Supersaurus (lost) *Futabasaurus (Futaba) *Pawpawsaurus (Pawpaw) (lost) *Jobaria Ursula briefly had Megalosaurus' card, but only activated him through the Christmas lights. Category:Characters Category:Alpha Gang Category:A-Team